HiJack Drabble: Drunk Hiccup
by Evanaissante
Summary: Hiccup revient chez lui après avoir un peu trop bu et des choses pourrait bien arriver ou pas. Traduction.


_Author/Auteur : UnableToEven_

_Traductor/Traductrice : Evanaissante (moi, donc…)_

_Voici un lien pour le profil d'UnableToEven, ses histoires sont géniales ! u/4643473/UnableToEven_

_J'ai traduit une autre de ses histoires, encore un Hijack, que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil._

_Thanks again, to UnableToEven, it was a pleasure to translate her story!_

_*Le faite Hiccup attache les mots n'est pas une faute de frappe*_

* * *

Jack arpentait le salon. Il était deux heures du matin et Hiccup n'était pas encore rentré.

Oui, bien sûr, Hiccup avait le droit d'avoir d'autre amis. Et Jack était probablement inquiet pour rien.

Mais le truc était que, Hiccup n'est jamais en retard. Pas quand c'est pour renter à la maison auprès de Jack.

Finalement, Jack entendit le déclic de la clé et le pas bancal de Hiccup dans le couloir. Jack couru vers lui.

« Merci mon Dieu! » Dit Jack, embrassant son petit ami « J'étais si inquiet pour toi. »

« Je, salutJack~ »

Jack recula d'Hiccup, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules, le tenant stable. Les yeux d'Hiccup étaient vitreux et il sentait l'alcool.

« Tu es ivre, » Dit Jack avec consternation.

« Y…yeah.»

«Ici, amour, prend mon bras. » Jack le conduit des escaliers à la chambre. Il coucha Hiccup sur le lit, le laissant étendu sur sa longueur. Et commença à enlever les chaussures de Hiccup tout en lui posant des questions.

«Combien de verres as-tu bu?"

"Jesais…pas…Beaucoup?" dit Hiccup pâteusement.

"Pourquoi as-tu bu autant?"

"JeudeboissondeJennaMarbles. Et…après un Bière-Pong. Et puis…justeparceque?"

Jacks avait déshabillé avec succès la moitié inférieure de Hiccup (en laissant son boxeur), il tira la couverture et a entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Tu vas avoir une méchante gueule de bois demain » Dit-Jack non sans affection.

Hoquet tendit la main, poussant la manche de la chemise de flanelle de Jack et faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau nue. Un frisson involontaire parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Jack, mais il se contint, donnant à Hiccup un regard d'avertissement.

« Hic, tu es saoul. » Lui rappela-il.

« Et? »

« ...et tu fais des choses que tu ne ferais pas normalement. Tu ne t'en souviendras pas demain matin. »

« Exactement. »

Jack regarda Hiccup avec un sourire au coin, mais encore refusa.

« S'il te plait…? Tues, vraiment sexy. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sexy quand tu es sobre »

« Maisje serais sobre. »

« Bonne nuit, Hiccup. » Dit Jack fermement. Il se pencha pour dire bonsoir à Hiccup avec un baisé, ce qui, avec le recul, n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Hiccup le tenu, l'embrassant goulûment. Jack pensa qu'il avait un goût de whisky, et bien qu'il songea qu'il aurait surement dut, il ne s'éloigna pas. Les doigts de Hiccup coururent à travers ses cheveux et sur son cou, jusqu'à ses épaules, essayant de se rapprocher de lui. Jack pouvait voir où tout cela allaient les mené. Avec un peu d'effort et de volonté, il s'arracha de son petit ami, ses lèvres maintenant rose et gonflées.

«Wow,» dit Jack, sentant quelque chose comme la confusion et surprise. Hiccup à l'air boudeur quand il le libère de son emprise.

"Euh ... je dors sur le canapé ce soir," Jack l'informa, non sans affection dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi?" La moue d' Hiccup s'intensifia.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi-même pour dormir dans le même lit que toi."

Un rire jaillit de la gorge de Hiccup, bien que ce que Jack avait dit n'était pas vraiment drôle.

"C'est la vie ~*" Hiccup répliqua avec un sourire désorienté. Jack soupira, prenant son oreiller du lit, et se retira dans les escaliers.

«Good morning, sunshine** » Jack était assis à la table, une assiette fumante de gaufres Eggo*** en face de lui. Hiccup est entré dans la pièce semblait groggy et hirsute. Jack pouvait voir qu'il portait une de ses chemises sur lui quand il s'était réveillé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?" a-t-il demandé, son mignon, Hiccupinesque comportement, de retour. C'était drôle, comment Hiccup, était quand il était ivre quand il était sobre. Si différent.

Jack rit. «Tu es revenu à la maison vers deux heures», dit-il, "et tu n'avais rien d'autre qu'un chapeau de fête sur toi et tu n'arrêtais pas de réciter des passages de diverses pièces de Shakespeare." Jack essaya de garder un visage neutre"... je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le discours d'Hamlet. "

Hiccup eu l'air horrifié. Jack dû lutter pour contenir son rire.

"Je... Je ne le connais pas."

"Oh vraiment? Parce que tu étais passionné quand tu l'as récité pour moi."

"Oh, Thor," Hiccup se frotta le front, venant s'asseoir en face de Jack et prépara sa part de gaufres congelées; "C'est tout?" Il semblait craindre la réponse.

«À peu près», dit Jack, se grattant la tête et en regardant le plafond, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose: «Sauf que tu ne voulais pas aller au lit jusqu'à ce que je te fasse un smoothie. »

« Tu sais quoi? Tout me revient, » Le visage de Hiccup afficha une évidente épiphanie.

« C'est vrai? » Jack semblait plus surpris qu'il aurait voulu._ Après tout, rien de ce qu'il venait de dire qui ne c'était réellement passé.

« Ouais ... je suis rentré, tu m'as mis au lit, puis, je… » Le visage de Hiccup devint rouge vif. Jack ne fit que rire.

"Ugh," soupira Hiccup. Puis, après un moment, il dit: «Tu es un très bon petit ami, tu sais ça?"

"Qui, moi?"

"Oui, toi."

"Ouais, je sais."

Hiccup tapa affectueusement le bras de Jack.

* * *

_*En Français dans le texte_

_**Je n'avais pas envie de le traduire car ça aurait perdu tout son charme ) ça veut à peu près dire « Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil ! »._

_*** Eggo est une marque de gaufres congelée américaine_

_Thanks again to UnableToEven!_


End file.
